Masanori Hiraishin
'Masanori Hiraishin '(避雷針正典, Hiraishin Masanori) is a Human-Shinigami hybrid currently residing within Subrashii Town in the World of the Living. He is the younger brother of Kōtaishi Hiraishin, the grandson of Masayoshi Hiraishin, and the son of Masaru Hiraishin. When first debuting he is dispicted as a naive child who simply wants to enjoy his life. Like his brother he at the time he has always been spiritually aware but unable to tap into any actual Shinigami powers and abilities. Appearance Masanori's general appearance is that of an average human child. He has fair skin and long black hair which he wears in the form of a pony tail which goes down his back. Besides his dark hair Masanori also has black eyes which appear to be a common trait amongst members of his family. Masanori's average attire consists of a blue kimono-like outfit and sandals which he wears at his feet. Personality For the most part Masanori is dispicted to be kind and rather intelligent for a boy his age. He is an amazing thinker and has been able to quickly come up with many solutions to problems that often face himself and the others around him much to the dismay of his grandfather. Masanori has a very gentle spirit and detests violence over anything, believing that combat should be the very last answer to anything. Masanori has developed great negoiating skills that have often proteced himself and more importantly his outspoken grandfather from any harm. Masanori is shown to have great love for his brother despite having a sort of sibling rivalry for him. As young children Masanori has stated that both he and Kōtaishi were once rather close but the difference in their age eventually caused them to drift apart as Kōtaishi ascended into the life of a teenager. Since he has become spiritually aware Masanori has begun to explore the afterlife as a form of entertainment. Most of the time Masanori maintains a cool and calm personality as he must act as a voice of reason within his household. Growing up without neither of his parents in his life has caused Masanori to become more mature than the average boy his age. He often doesn't find other childish activities enjoyable and won't hesitate to look down on other children for acting in such a manner. Likewise Masanori often looks down on his grandfather for attempting to fit in with the younger crowd. History When Masanori was only a baby his father abandoned him with his grandfather in Subarashii Town and his mother died. Living under the care of his grandfather was somewhat tough for Masanori as he had to put up with a lot of stress. In his younger years Masanori heavily relied upon his older brother Kōtaishi for guidance. The close knit relationship with his brother slowly began to die out however as the two of them continued to age and mature without their parents. Fortunately for Masanori the void was filled when he gained his spiritual awareness. Masanori began to interact with the ghost around him in everyday life. For a hobby he would play with ghost and help them out with any unresolved issues they may have had. However Masanori soon learned that not all spirits he encountered were good. Sooner or later Masanori had his first encounter with a Hollow and his views of the spiritual world around him were affected forever. For the first of his life Masanori realized that he would have to watch his back as from there on out the evil spirits would continue to plague him and his family with their constant appearances. During the years following the occurence of his first Hollow attack was when Masanori actually began maturing. The first Hollow attack made him realize that there was more to life and also more to the abilities that he and his brother withheld. Although his grandfather was much wiser than he was Masanori began to take it upon himself to protect the aging man from harms way. Masanori was forced to become a man much earlier on that he was suppose to and was also felt forced to withdraw himself from other children his age due to the responsibilities he had and the dangers he now faced. Alas Masanori still remained unaware of the spiritual power he possessed and remained unable to act against the consecutive Hollow threat. Plot Powers and Abilities '''Decent Spiritual Energy: '''Due to his Shinigami lineage and relationship to the Hiraishin Clan, Masanori was born with a capable amount of spiritual energy. Initally his spirtiual energy was at the level of a student at the academy but gradually began to increase to the level of a low seated officer throughout time. Hollows began to pick up on Masanori's energy early on in his life as a result of it's growth. '''Above Average Intellect: '''While Masanori is far from the level of a genius he is considered to be much smarter and much more mature than the average boy his age. This is mostly due to the circumstances facing him in his life. Masanori was forced to grow up and come to the realization that life wasn't all fun and games early on due to being abandoned by his father and the death of his mother. Masanori began to take academics seriously at a young age which put him ahead of the other children in school. Trivia Quotes